


Levels of Insanity

by musesmistress



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs must be going insane, he's managed to hold back for a whole hour - but it doesn't last much longer than that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levels of Insanity

He must be completely insane; there was no other explanation for it. _‘Well, I’m gonna go slip into something a lot less, and I’ll be waiting in the bedroom,’_ those had been Kate’s words, and for the last hour they have floated around his head in varying tones for seductiveness. How had he heard that, and not followed her out the basement and stripped her clothes off along the way?

He must be completely insane; there was no other explanation for it.

An hour working on his boat that he would probably sell when finished, or an hour in his bed, with a very beautiful, although brunette, woman. He could barely wrap his mind around how things had started between them. It had just been a flight of fancy for him; she was standing frustrated by her car, clamped in the lot because her parking validation had expired. He’d offered her a ride home and without hesitation she’d got into his car. She’d explained about her bad week, about how her apartment lacked anything worth going home to. So he’d offered for her to stay at his place until it was fixed. And that had been when it started, his mind had ran over all sorts of sordid imagery, her changing in his bathroom, standing under the hot stream of water from his shower, sleeping in nothing but a t-shirt he was going to lend her. 

But she had been polite, and he had insisted while attempting to push aside the possibility that she didn’t wear panties to bed. Then that had turned wrong, a simple suggestion had quickly turned into something naughty that extended from a ‘we can work on my boat together’ idea to a ‘or I can pin you up against the boat and fuck you rotten.’ The latter had flown into his head when she’d teasingly called him an old bastard.

Silence had followed then and he’d had a momentary fear that he’d over stepped his bounds, making him consider changing directions and taking her home. But he didn’t and pulling up in front of his place he had been shocked when she said simply, _‘Let the lesson begin.’_

That had been three months ago now and he couldn’t help but lick his lips every time he thought of how she tasted that first time. Sure she tasted the same now, her skin lickable and her sex the best treat in the world. But for that first time he had been in new territory and it had been divine.

He was insane.

He dropped the sander to the ground, quickly dusted off his hands and pulled the t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the chair as he took the stairs up and out of the basement. Gibbs had to adjust himself in his pants as he reached the top floor. He was drastically uncomfortable in that region just thinking about her and it amazed him that he managed to stay professional at work when all he really wanted to do was pin her to the wall of the elevator or her desk and rip her clothing off at every opportunity. His silent vow that if he ever ended up in that elevator alone with her he’d hit the stop button and do it had so far escaped his nerves.

He stepped carefully and quietly into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Kate had lit candles around the room, scented in apple and it made his head swim. The window was just slightly open leaving enough air in the room to stop it becoming stuffy and overpowering.

She’d tidied up again, and he caught sight of a few more womanly things on top of his furniture that suggested she lived here more than her apartment. He loved that idea more than he currently cared to admit. The quilt had been pulled back, folded neatly on the box seat at the foot of the bed and Kate lay on her front on the sheets.

His eyes slithered up her legs making him feel like a perverted old snake who had talked some beauty into marrying him so he could look cool or rich. She was bared to him up to her backside, where a thin and almost see-through white silk fell down over her buttocks, hiding whatever she happened to have underneath, if anything.

The dress, if he could call it that, was loose until it reached her waist, then the back of it vanished leaving her skin open to the air except for a few thin strips of the lace that held it together and tightened the bodice to her body. He couldn’t see the straps over her shoulders, her hair was loose and fell down over her shoulders and he had to adjust himself again when he took in what she’d done to her hair just for him.

She hadn’t coloured it; that would have turned Kate Todd – sexy woman, into Caitlin Todd – Gibbs' sex toy. Instead she had a few, barely noticeable red streaks done just perfectly so that in the right light, like now, she could pass as a redhead. Tony had found the whole thing hilarious, made jokes about how she’d done it to get Gibbs drooling over her whenever he wasn’t around.

None of them knew, they’d managed to keep their working lives separated from their love life and they would do for as long as they needed. After their first night together, Kate had confessed that she was terrible at keeping up with her birth control pills and had taken a morning after one to make sure it didn’t happen. A week later she’d had a small operation that put some implant thing under her skin. He didn’t understand it, but he knew it meant wonderful things. They wouldn’t have to worry every day that she was taking her tablets and he wouldn’t ever have to use a condom.

Gibbs pulled his undershirt off quickly, kicked his shoes to one side and doffed his pants in record time before moving to the bed in nothing but his boxers. He placed his weight carefully on the bed, knowing only too well that she was never asleep when he came up, and flexed his twitching fingers trying to decide where to start. When he couldn’t hold back any longer he reached out with both hands, one resting on her back just between the two thin lace straps, the other brushing lightly over the joint in the back of her knees.

He felt the repressed shudder down her back that he had anticipated and applied just a little bit of pressure on the skin just above the knee joint. She was an extremely sensual woman, he had learned that over the last three months, but at the same time, she had a playful and demanding side.

This side always brought up images of domination in his head, him forcing her to follow his orders without hesitation and he licked his lips every time they came to him wondering if one day he could get her to play along.

He pushed that thought away for the moment. He could gauge the mood she was in simply by her body language and at the moment – as she shifted under his fingers – she was in a slowly-make-love-to-me mood. He loved this: the tease, the build up, the passion in her eyes as she peaked and the sensation she always managed to bring over him was intense and always made him feel as if there was nothing left in the world but them and whatever they were making love on.

He spotted an oil bottle sitting on the bedside cupboard over her side and reached out to snatch it up, it had been there for days and he knew she used it after a bath to stop her skin from cracking. He also knew it smelled of apple, a scent he was quickly associating with her. He dabbed a few drops onto his hand and ran the palm up the inside of her leg to cup her sex, skin never left skin and Jethro twitched in his boxers. Nothing underneath meant he shouldn’t take too long with the foreplay and this was a good thing. The red tint of her hair, the dress, the lack of underwear and the god damn sexy woman who started it all was driving him insane on a whole new level.

His fingers slipped easily along her sex showing him just how much she’d been thinking of him while laying here and he spared a moment to dip his finger inside her before he moved to take off the now annoyingly constricting boxer shorts. He couldn’t believe he’d wasted an hour down with his boat instead of following her up the stairs seconds after she had seductively left him with a thousand and one possible sexual scenarios.

His shorts kicked off the end of the bed; Jethro leaned over her and placed the bottle back on the cabinet before lying down over the top of her, his body flush against hers, but his elbows holding off the bulk of his weight. He shifted forward just slightly and Kate groaned low in her throat as his hardened length brushed against her sex. He placed kisses on her back, drawing a line down her as he slipped down her body. She shifted again and he smirked at the idea that she thought she knew him.

He didn’t skip over the material or move it out of his way; he simply carried on until he was lying on the bed between her now widely parted legs. This is where he could spend the rest of his life. Gibbs slipped his hands under her, pushing against her stomach until she lifted up just slightly from the bed. He didn’t move his hands back, the feel of her breathing in his palms was glorious and not for the first time he wondered if she’d ever carry his child. As with every other time he thought that he was reminded of the daughter he no longer had and he had to force the sinking feeling deep into the depth of his stomach before he could lean in and suck a portion of Kate’s thigh into his mouth. 

The moan she let out was half way between pleasure and frustration and Gibbs smirked again. He repeated the motion, this time further away from her sex and she practically growled at him. He shifted his own hips and took a deep breath with the friction that simple move caused, but instead of easing the feeling he took a breath of the most wonderful smell in the universe. Kate Todd.

His next move was another mouthful of her flesh, this time so close to her sex he could taste her nectar and followed it instantly with a swipe of his tongue up the crease between thigh and sex. Kate shuddered and her hips pushed back towards him. His hands shifted on her stomach and he flexed his fingers to massage the tight skin and tense muscles there.

He felt her stomach fluttering and seconds later she took a sharp breath of air as he engulfed her sex. Gibbs had to move one of his hands from her stomach to her back to stop the sudden surge of movement he caused by dipping his tongue into her tunnel. He wouldn’t last long with the noises she was making. She was always tight, wet and very hot and as much as he loved the taste of her it drove him crazy. But it seemed this time was different. Perhaps the hour was too much and it confirmed just how insane Leroy Jethro Gibbs really was. He pushed forward against her, brushed his thumb accidentally against her clit and Kate tightened her muscles around his tongue.

She arched off the bed, her now bare ass in the air and in a flash of desperation Gibbs was on his knees between her legs and his length slipped easily and wonderfully into her core. She tightened again and it felt momentarily as though she was coming again until she pushed back against him and swore loudly before she actually did. Jethro’s hands flew to her hips and he gripped her tightly as she pushed back again pulling him deep within her. He could feel every muscle inside her flex and knew she was holding her breath to prolong the feeling.

When she finally took a breath, so did he. Several, in fact, and he struggled for a few moments attempting not to come on the spot. Kate flopped forward flattening herself once more on the bed and he followed. Lying once more over her body, his elbows holding him up Gibbs shifted until he could dip just the head of his length inside her.

He placed kisses along her neck as she settled down and he whispered the whole time to her, telling her simply how beautiful she was and how her body always reacted just the way he liked it. The fluttering and shifting of hips never stopped and eventually she gave a sharp push of her hips and Gibbs sank further in, but as soon as she relaxed her hips she dropped away leaving him with just a vague feeling of her warmth. 

“Jethro,” she pleaded as he kissed along her shoulder. She pushed back up, taking him in before relaxing again.

Giving in, Gibbs slowly pushed forward; slipping in as far as he could possibly go. She tightened around him and he bit his lip as he pulled back and once more slowly eased himself in.

“Jethro,” she breathed again almost warningly and he knew her mood had shifted, but he kept the pace slow.

Their first night together had been an eye opener. He’d learned a lot about Kate that night, how she loved, how to tell what she wanted and needed and most of all, when she gave; she gave the world several times over. In their time together he’d never thought her selfish, she had moments when she was demanding, but if she took an orgasm from him and pushed him away, she always made it up to him and in a way he wouldn’t soon forget.

So much for the sweet innocent Catholic girl.

He was still moving slowly, his eyes fixed on the bare skin of her back, watching it ripple as she moved with him. She was beautiful: soft skin, dark captivating eyes, legs that went on for miles and if Gibbs got her ass in his hands it took a lot to make him let go. No matter how often they had sex, it never got boring and she was always tight around him feeling wonderful and the friction of each thrust he made sent sparks up his spine and through his legs. It took a lot to learn that going slow with her brought on strong orgasms because the friction made him want to move fast inside her.

He sped up and her pace under him increased with him, but he could tell she was getting impatient, desperate even and he wondered how long he could go before she tried to take control. He ducked down, placing more kisses along her back and shoulder and as he brushed his tongue over a very sensitive spot she made her move and he did nothing to stop her.

Kate’s arm flew up and she pushed at him, her fingers tight over his hips as he gave a hard shove against her backside before relenting to the hint to get off. She was up quick, on her knees and pushing him flat on his back at her side. His length gave an anticipated twitch as she straddled him. This was his favourite position. She sank down onto his length and he twitched again and Kate’s hips shifted back as she leaned forward on his chest. Her eyes were closed for a moment before she opened them to glare down at him and then sat back.

Gibbs ran his hands up her thighs, slipping them under her dress so he could wrap his large hands around her hips and before he could finish the task she was rocking on him. Her hips swayed almost hypnotically, his eyes fixed on her stomach as the soft white material fluttered over it and he had the sudden urge to ask her if she’d bare his child.

They had only been together three months. They’d had romantic dinner, gone to parties, the movies, the lake and even out on a boat together. He loved every moment of it and couldn’t work out why no man had fallen in love with her yet. He had.

He wanted to spend every night with her, not just the contingent ones. He wanted to marry her, see her in a beautiful white dress, put a smile on her face as she said “I do,” and watch her body become more beautiful as she glowed with the signs of a new life, a small baby for them to care for. But it had only been three months and he hadn’t managed to yet tell her all those feelings. One day he would work out the courage to tell her what he wanted, the fantasies, the feeling and the want to be able to call her Mrs. Kate Gibbs.

The challenge to hold his tongue suddenly increased as Kate’s hands crossed over her stomach and she pulled the dress up and over her head to drop it off the side of the bed. His eyes fixed on her tight belly for a moment before she lifted up and started to ride him with gusto.

She leaned forward on him, changing the angle and he felt her tighten on him. She was close, tittering on the edge of what promised to be an exquisite release of sexual pleasure and not just for her. It occurred to him, perhaps a little belatedly, that there was a reason he loved this position, it kept his hands free. He moved them, running them over her stomach to feel the muscles there and up to her breasts. He played for a moment with each nipple, pinching at them and rolling them between his digits before he ran his hands down her arms and back up to her shoulders.

He flattened his hands over them and ran them down the length of her body pausing to cup her breasts and flick at her nipples and then again pausing to linger on her stomach. He caught the look in Kate’s eyes at this pause and it seemed to tweak in her mind why he did it and without warning she picked up the pace again riding him harder and faster.

“God, Jethro,” she breathed and he could pick out the tone of voice that said she knew what he wanted and wanted it too, but that was something to discuss later.

She moaned loudly and so close to the edge of her orgasm he could feel her muscles start to tremble around him and twitched in anticipation of what was coming.

“I love you, Kate,” he said, the word leaving his mouth unbidden and her eyes closed as he dipped his finger against her clit. She cried out her orgasm, but not before she ground down against him, literally pinning him to the bed with the force of her release. Her internal muscles tightened on him and if that part of his body were able to breathe it would have suffocated in seconds at the pressure. She began to rock and Gibbs squeezed his eyes closed at the added sensation and then she did something unexpected.

It must have taken all her control to lean forward, her breasts pinned to his chest so she could lean close to his ear and whisper to him.

“I love you,” she said, the emotion and shudder of her voice giving away the control she was exhorting. She whimpered and her upper body went limp over him, her sex still tightly fluttering on him. “Give it to me, Jethro.”

He would have let go from that alone, but Kate’s hips began to rock again and her muscles relaxed just enough. Gibbs moved quickly, pushing her up to sit on him again and he flattened his hand over her belly, his other dipping into the skin on her thigh as he cried out his own release.

It took a moment when he relaxed for him to be able to move his hands and pull her down to his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her and he listened intently to the small whimper as she caught her breath. He turned his head to kiss her cheek and whispered into her ear.

“You’re gonna drive me insane,” he said.


End file.
